Wesker's Mission
by lolcomedy-0001
Summary: Wesker and Ada are both going to retreive a sample when suddenly their paths separate by inconvinient scenarios.
1. Part 1: The Price of Success

Wesker's Mission

Part One: The Price of Success.

Wesker was sitting in his office. He was thinking and planning his next encounter with the S.T.A.R.S members. He was listening to his virtual reminder, listening in his room. Umbrella still though he was dead, he needed to work on the shadows until his "return" . If Umbrella discovered that Wesker has the only Birkin virus sample in his body, they would chase him until the end. He took off his sun-glasses and started to clean them. Wesker had to wear them all the time because of his eyes.

-I hate the S.T.A.R.S. team.- Said Wesker. He really hates them. Because of the S.T.A.R.S he lost his humanity in vain. His plan was, he revived, the S.T.A.R.S die, he wins a fortune. A simple plan, but thanks to the efforts of Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers. Wesker wished to kill them... they deserved it.

Wesker walked to his computer room and sat in his chair. Then, he pressed some buttons and accessed the Umbrella Satellite System. He then typed the codec-number: 929-381-6726. The satellite started to move.

Somewhere over Chicago...

Ada received a signal from a well-known partner.

- Wesker, what a surprise.- Said Ada.

- Ada Wong, I need your services one more time now. - Wesker noticed that Ada didn't seemed to will for that job as she usually does.

- Ada, is something bothering you? Even a blind man can notice it. - Said Wesker pretty sure that Ada would respond.

- Wesker, you can bet on it... - Said Ada.

-Good, we will meet in Russia tomorrow at 6 p.m. You know where. - Ada nodded and hang.

Wesker immediately started to prepare all the things: ammo, guns, food supplies, and last but not least: His sun-glasses...

_Chris, you've finally arrived. You make me proud..._

Wesker then woke up. He remembered that day, the day the Tyrant "killed" him. The same words, the same scenario, the same dream...again. Something was not right, he'd been dreaming that since he came back from Alaska. He then saw the clock... 6 a.m. The alarm would activate in 15 minutes.

-The sooner, the better.- Said Wesker as he woke up from his dark dreams.

Wesker prepared his things and went to the airport. He didn't needed tickets. An old friend was the owner of the airport, he knew Wesker and he knew his little "Virus Secret".

Three hours later...

- Prepare for landing, we've arrived into Asia, Welcome. - Said a voice from the speakers in the plain.

Wesker arrived the apartment he owned and Ada was already waiting for him outside.

-You're late, Wesker. - Said Ada. She knew Wesker would've said something but this time, he didn't. Soon, Wesker's radio started to receive a signal.

-I know you're alive, I will hunt you, I will bring you to Umbrella. - Said the mysterious voice.

Wesker is now in problems, some big and bad problems...

End of Part 1


	2. Part 2: Another Problem

Wesker's Mission

Part 2: Another Problem.

No one can tell who was the man that called Wesker. Not even Wesker could identify the voice. Ada seemed surprised, very surprised. Ada was thinking about that "secret" that Wesker had.

_Maybe it has something to do with his sun-glasses._

Ada thought that for a while. Suddenly Wesker turned to Ada with an angry but, at the same time, worried face.

- Ada, it's been long since you work with me and I really notice and respect that. You must know this "secret". - Ada didn't knew what to say, she couldn't spell a word. Her throath shrinked and she couldn't breath. Soon Wesker holded his sun-glasses and started to take them off.

- Ada, I am... a carrier of the missing Birkin-virus. - Wesker wasn't sure about how Ada would react to the situation. Wesker noticed Ada's expression. She seemed very scared, but Wesker knew nothing could scare her, for she has seen worse things.

- You...are the only carrier of the virus? That's why you use glasses all the time. But, why didn't you mutated like Birkin, Alexia, or Steve? - Asked Ada. Wesker soon wore his glasses again and started explaining.

-You see, in 1998, I injected myself with the Birkin Virus William gave me. According to William, the virus would put me in a temporary "dead" apparience and then reborn with super-human abilities. - Ada couldn't beleive it.

- Listen Ada, now that you know my secret you must not tell anyone. Understood? You go for the sample, I'll go for that asshole that is complicating things. - Ada nodded and they started the mission right away.

(Note: From now on, each scenario will be separated with the name of the character in capital letters.)

ALBERT WESKER

Wesker was going to where the signal came out the first time he talked with the mysterious voice. That signal came out from western Europe, not a coincidence that's for sure. Umbrella had it's principal installations in Europe. He was walking in the snow when suddenly, three monsters appeared. They looked like inside-out men and they all had an armor-like body that appeared very strong.

-More monsters, huh? You guys are like proyect Nemesis, a failure. - The monsters attacked immediately, but Wesker was fast enough to dodge them. Another monster jumped at him from behind, and managed to scratch Wesker's flesh.

-Argh! You stupid creation! - Wesker then ran after the monster and punched him in the head so hard, that the monster's neck brake causing an instant dead. The other two started to run at Wesker. Wesker then took out his caliber gun and then he was shooting at them. The bullets seemed to make no effect against the powerful armor. Those monsters were unique, those monsters were a new generation of B.O.W. One monster tried to attack Wesker from behind like the last one, but Wesker wouldn't fall in that trap two times. He crouched and then jumped into the monster's shoulders and with his feet, he crushed his head.

-Two down, one more to go. - The monster seemed to learn about his already dead partners. The monster then, ran at Wesker and scratched him in chest.

-Agh! Wha...how? - Wesker couldn't understand how the creature could learn his most usual move. Those monsters were definetly new B.O.W's. Monsters that could think AND learn. That was not a problem, the only thing Wesker had to do is to execute another move the monster has not seen.

The monster then ran at him again and Wesker grabbed him from the neck. The monster wasn't able to move. He was roaring as if he was in real pain.

_CRACK!_ Wesker broke the last monster's neck.

-Strange, normally this creatures just attacked to any type of living thing that stood in their way, but now they are thinking. They analyze the situation and get the solution for that problem. New Bio-weapons that can actually think! - Wesker took out a FIRST AID SPRAY and started to heal his wounds.

ADA WONG

The sample was not so far from the place were the apartment was. The place was not heavily secured. It would be very easy, just keep uncouncious some stupid guards and retreive the sample.

Ada was approaching to the base when suddenly a man came out from the inside of the base with a cage. Lots of guards with heavy weapons were running after him.

-RETREIVE THE SAMPLE AT ALL COSTS! - One of the guards said.

_-Not so guarded, huh? Yeah, right. - _

Though Ada while she was looking at the man. She took a close look at the man with the case. Blond hair, blue eyes.

-Leon?- Whispered Ada.

_-What is he doing here? He works for the government not for Umbrella. -_

Ada took out a sniper rifle and started to slow down the guards by shooting them in their feet. Leon noticed it, but he was to busy running away from the guards that he didn't had time to look at his "savior".

Suddenly, an explosion came from the base. Some monsters came out from the base. They were Hunters! And they were after Leon! Ada couldn't let him see her. She could only wait for the results...

End of Part 2.


End file.
